LOVE (StingXLucy)
by XxRainzxX
Summary: Fairy Tail Sting X Lucy fanfic . At the magic games will Sting find true love or be his usual self? Will Sting make Lucy love him or will Natsu Dragneel stop then from falling in love..? Sorry I suck at summaries but this is my first so I'll try my best! Please tell me if you want anything that is possible in the story. I'll try my best to make a good fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey this is my first so it will be bad but I hope it'll turn out well!

**Sting POV**

(At the magic games)

" hahaha!" I was laughing as Minerva was beating up that blondie from Fairy Tail it was hilarious!

" And Saber Tooth wins this round!" said the man with the pumpkin head  
Then I heard everyone saying that Fairy Tail was so weak against Saber Tooth and they suck. It was funny seeing Fairy tail trying to win! I laughed in my head as that was the last event of the day so I walked down the hall but then I saw a nurse carrying that blondie to a room it was funny and weird that fairy tail has such a weakling. But then for some reason I felt pain. I decided to ignore it . I went down to the hotel that Saber tooth was staying at and went to my room. Unlike all the other guilds we don't need a roommate so I had my own room but of course I share a room with Lector. " haha Sting kun did you see that girl from Fairy Tail trying to beat Minerva? That was so funny after all no one is able to defeat Minerva of course" said Lector.  
" Of course no one can defeat her our Mistress is the strongest among the strong ones." I said Lector rubbed his eyes sleepily " Im tired Sting kun... oyasumi" Lector said before going into bed. I chuckled gently Lector is as cute as usual when he's asleep. I went to the bathroom and took a bath before coming out only in my pants. I yawn today was hilarious I'm sure that this year I'll be able to beat Natsu san. I got really excited and it will also be fun. I smirked before hopping into bed and fell asleep.

-

**A/N: **how was it? it wasn't that bad right? Soory it's kinda short anyways on to the next chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

I woke up in the infirmary room, my was body was really sore " ..." I lost against Minerva badly then.. what happened. As I was lost in my thoughts a worried Natsu rushed into the room. " Lucy are you okay?"  
" of course I am stupid naaaatsu"  
" those SaberTooths I'll kill them for hurting my nakama"  
" Natsu... isn't today's game starting? you should be going now "  
" crap your right Lucy! I hafta go see ya!" He rushed out clumsily bumping into a few door. I laughed it was funny seeing Natsu being clumsy. I wonder what will happen today at the games...

**Sting POV**

" we have all been waiting for this and today is the day! Today's game is ... Duo fight! ( forgot what it's called oopsies)" says the pumpkin guy. I wonder if today is the day I defeat Natsu san. " the challengers will be The duo dragon slayers from saber tooth , Gajeel and Natsu from Fairy Tail! Please make your way to the Battle field!" says Pumpkin head. Yes it is time Lector! I said in my head.

**~Timeskip after battle~**

**Sting POV**

uh ... " I ... lost... sorry Lector... " I said before falling onto the ground. We were carried over to the infirmary room where that blondie was. Rogue had minor injuries so he went to another room. Now it's just me and blondie in this room, the only thing blocking me from seeing blondie was the long silky curtains blocking me. I sat up and pushed the curtains away. That blondie gave a little shriek and was trembling when our eyes met. " s-s-saber tooth...! " Blondie said while trembling. " I won't hurt you blondie .. I'm also injured"  
" by who if I may ask?"  
" Natsu San .."  
"Natsu beat you..?"  
" uhuh and now masters going to kill me and rogue"  
" that's harsh.." she said with a sad tone  
" blondie you don't look so bad y'know..?"  
Her face went from scared / sad to normal " shut up stingy bee and by the way your blonde too!"  
She half screamed.  
" okay okay blondie quit screaming" I said before laughing a bit with blondie by my side. That's weird... I've never laughed so freely before... is it possible? Am.. I.. In.. Love..?  
no no no that can't be she's a fairy! bad sting bad sting what're you doing falling in love with a fairy huh ? I said to myself in my head...  
-

**A/N: **how was it? I know it was kinda bad but bare with me Im still a newbie at writing.. 3 chapter will be out shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! Sorry my chapters are all short...

Chapter 3

**Sting's POV**

After having a long talk with blondie in the nursery, I fell asleep wondering if I really am in love with blondie...

I woke up the next morning , my wounds feeling better. I sat up and looked at blondie  
" Oi blondie you awake yet..?"  
" I have a name stingy bee! and it's Lucy! L-U-C-Y!"  
" so you were awake hmmm"  
After a few minutes of talking blondie got up. " I'm all healed so I'll be going then... thanks stingy bee for be nice to me... thanks a lot see you"  
" bye blondie" I said smirking  
Bad sting Bad Sting what are you doing falling in love with a fairy huh! Master won't like it if he found out you liked a weakling and you've got problems yourself with master! Bad Sting no falling in love with a fairy there weaklings! I sat in my bed lost in thoughts.

**Lucy POV**

" Yo minna I'm back!"I said  
" Lusheee! are you alright?!"  
" haha happy I'm alright now I'm fully healed!"  
Happy looked really happy. I'm glad I'm back! hmm... I wonder how that Stingy bee is doing... ehh?! just wait a second since when am I worrying about a Sabertooth?! Weird... after all sabertooth is our enemy... So why am I worrying about Stingy bee..? " remembering stingy bee made my heart skip a beat! Wait.. am I in love with a sabertooth?  
" I'm gonna go take a walk alright? everyone?"  
" okay be careful Luce!"  
I opened the door and went out walking while lost in though...

**Stings POV**

After me and Rogue returned to Sabertooth we were called down too go see master. And now we were in front of master.  
" You two... how dare you disgrace the name of sabertooth!" said master

" wash it! wash the name of Sabertooth of!"  
So we really did end up like Yukino...  
" I think you should give them another chance master" said lector.  
" who are you and why are you here?"said master  
" Oh master your always so forgetful I'm in sabertooth to!"  
" WHY is there an ANIMAL in my guild? You useless animal die!"  
" Lector!" I said reaching out to him. But he was already gone.. Rogue went running to frosch.  
I got angry so I started hitting master. " very good" said mistress  
" mistress?" I said  
" I have teleported lector to another portal" said mistress  
" thank you thank you mistress please bring lector back" I said falling onto my knees  
" no not until you win the games "  
" what but mistress please"  
" then WIN the games!"  
After that I decided to take a walk the moon already rised it was getting dark. I walked around until I saw someone on the bench looking at the stars. I knew it was blondie right away. " hey blondie..." I said walking to her  
" hey sting. why do you look so sad?"  
" nothin..."  
"Sting tell me! if you look so sad then its gotta be something right?"  
I sat next to her and looked up at the sky.  
"sting?"

**A/N**: How was it? Not to bad or bad... I'm still trying my best! Chapter 4 will be out pretty soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:without further a do here's chapter 5!

**Sting POV:**  
" hmm?"  
" are you sure that your okay?" said Lucy with a worried face. I didn't want her to look so worried about me so I didn't answer .  
" sting ... something is wrong! tell me whats wrong!"  
I sight as I wondered if I should tell her. I looked at her for a second then looked away before telling her.  
" well... master killed Lector... and mistress transported him to another dimention and if I win the games then she will bring Lector back and if I don't then ill never see Lector again..." after telling her everything Lucy looked looked worried. I really didn't want her to worry " well I won't be participating in the finals because both our teams form into one team" said Lucy  
" Sting... do your best"  
" ah... thanks blondie" I responded with a smile.  
" you finally smiled" lucy said with a smile  
" eh?"  
" You look best when your smiling stingy bee!"  
" um..thanks?blondie"  
" well I better get back before anyone worries about me" said Lucy before standing up  
" hmm.. good night blondie"  
" good night stingy bee don't let the bugs bite! bye!"  
After sticking out her tongue at me she walked away and into her hotel  
I went back after a couple second later

**Lucy POV**

I woke up the next day and did my daily morning routine.  
After that I got dressed and went to the lobby to meet everyone.  
" Ohayo minna!"  
I said walking down the stairs and into the lobby  
" Ohayo Lucy" my team said in unison.  
" Everyone here now so let's get going !" Erza screamed with a happy voice  
" ok!" everyone said  
As we were walking to the tournament I asked Erza  
" why are you so happy today Erza?"  
Erza smiled before answering  
" because master said that if we win the games then he will give me cake!" Erza started shrieking while walking  
oh right I remember now todays the finals so if we win today we win the games.

Since Raven Tail dropped out they asked us Fairy Tail to form one team with the members of both team A and B. So the members of fairy Tail are now  
Erza  
Laxus  
Juvia  
Gray  
Gajeel  
And  
Natsu

" team stand by your marks!" said the pumpkin headed guy.  
After we stand by we were suddenly transported into the town. On your marks  
GET  
SET  
GO!

"The FINAL GAMES has begun! "

A/N: Kay how is it ... I'll skip the battles for the next chapter just so you know. Oh and if you have anything that you would like me to add to the next chapter or a chapter in the future feel free to inbox me about it. sorry took me long time to update but how was it I'm trying not to make sting to OOC as possible 


End file.
